


Mi Vida

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a good father and a good uncle, Child jealousy, Eve (Isabelle and Simon's daughter) - centric, Isabelle is a good mother, Light Angst but mainly fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: One-shot stemming from The Sound of Your Voice 5+1 and the concept of Alec being amazing with kidsEve Lightwood-Lewis is having a hard time with the new baby in the family being a girl. Especially when said baby is Uncle Alec's new baby girl and is taking her Tio away from her.





	Mi Vida

Everyone was filing into Alec and Magnus’ dining room for family dinner. Maryse and Alec were moving around the kitchen in a nearly choreographed fashion making the meal while Clary and Magnus set the table. Luke, Simon, and Jace were trying to corral all of the children into their seats and highchairs, except for Sophia who was being held by Isabelle. The six month old had quickly taken to her namesake aunt since the day she came home. 

“Iz, I’ll take her so I can feed her before we all eat,” Alec said as he walked into the living room towards his sister. 

Izzy kissed Sophia on the forehead before handing her over to her brother who gave similar kisses to both his sister and his daughter. “I swear, she just keeps getting cuter, big brother. She just melts my heart.” 

Alec smiled and looked down at Sophia in the crook of his arm. “Me too, hermana. I just can’t seem to put her down some days,” Alec replied as he pulled her closer to his chest and peppered her face with kisses causing Sophia to squeal with laughter. “Isn’t that right, baby girl?” he cooed while moving to give her butterfly kisses. 

Izzy just smiled as she watched Alec. Every time she saw him with any of the kids, her heart swelled with happiness. Alec was always meant to be a father and watching him take care of the kids couldn’t help but make her smile. As Alec stepped away to go get Sophia’s bottle to feed her, Izzy nearly missed the sad look on her four year old daughters face. “Evie, baby, what’s wrong?” 

Eve walked over to her mother and hugged her legs. “Noffin, Mama. I’m hungry.” 

Izzy laughed as she bent down to pick her up. She hoisted Eve up onto her hip and walked her to the dining room. She put her down in the seat Evie always asked for between Isabelle and Alec. It took a few dinners for Simon to accept that his daughter didn’t want to sit by him, but he would only be offended if she picked anyone but Alec.

After Maryse said grace, everyone began to eat. Alec leaned his arm around Eve’s shoulders and grabbed a piece of chicken off her plate. He quickly popped it in his mouth as his niece turned her head to giggle at him with a big smile. He was about to joke with her again when Sophia cried out from her spot in the swing on the floor next to Alec. He kissed Eve on the forehead and said, “hang on, E. Let me check on Soph.” 

Eve huffed a sigh and moved back to push her food around her plate. She heard her uncle’s voice soothing her cousin and Alec said something about his baby girl again before setting her back down in her swing after he calmed her down. Eve was quiet the rest of dinner while the adults talked. Rafael and Max occasionally jumped in and William cried when Jace took his juice away. She finally started paying attention again when Grandpa Luke asked if she was done eating. “Huh?” she asked him after she looked up to see him smiling at her. 

“Evie, are you feeling okay? Does your tummy hurt?” Izzy asked her after she noticed her daughter was uncharacteristically quiet all the way through dinner. 

“No, Mama, my tummy okay,” Eve replied with her head looking between her mother and the rest of the family. She was searching for Uncle Alec, but she couldn’t find him. 

Eve felt herself get lifted off the chair by Uncle Jace. He bounced her slightly even though Izzy seemed wary of his motions as if Eve may really be sick. “What’s up, buttercup?” he asked her. 

She smiled a little bit, but this was not the person she wanted so she pouted a little into his shoulder. Jace bounced her some more to try and soothe her while sharing a confused looke with Izzy and eventually Alec who came back into the room after putting Sophia down. Suddenly, the voice she wanted was next to her as she was moving out of Uncle Jace’s arms. “Alright, mi vida, what’s going on with you?” 

“Tio,” Eve said in a sad voice as she clung to Alec’s shoulders. She immediately rested her head in his neck and wrapped around him like a koala. “I miss you,” she whispered only loud enough for Alec and Izzy to hear. The siblings shared another confused look as he tried to get Eve to look at him. 

“Hey, Evie, talk to me, please,” Alec whispered as the family had moved to the living room. Everyone had toned down their conversations to figure out what was going on with Eve. She tightened her grip when Sophia started crying. Alec looked up and Luke motioned for everyone to sit down as he got up to go check on her. “Mi vida, are you okay? What’s wrong with my baby girl, huh?” 

Eve tensed up and instantly started crying into Alec’s neck which made Izzy hop out of her seat. “Mija, are you sure you aren’t sick? Does something hurt?” Alec moved one hand around Izzy’s shoulders to comfort her worries. 

“I not your baby girl, Fia is now,” Evie said into Alec’s chest as her cries softened. Izzy leaned into his brother’s hold with soft eyes as Alec rested his forehead down on top of Eve’s head. Alec may have sniffled back a few tears, but no one would ever say anything about it. The rest of the room was quiet as they watched him handle the situation. Maryse and Izzy both with tears in their eyes while the kids played on, oblivious to the emotional moment going on. Magnus felt the urge to get up and hold his husband’s hand, but he trusted Alec to handle this on his own. 

“Eve,” Alec started as he sat on the couch with her in his lap, trying to regain his composure. She looked up at him and he used one hand to hold her close while he wiped her tears away with the other hand. “You will always be the first baby girl, okay? Just because I call Sophia that doesn’t me I love you any less.” 

Eve nodded and tried to move back into his hold, but he held her away for a little longer to finish his thoughts. “Evie, who is mi corazon?” 

“Untle Magus,” she struggled to say, they have been working on his name the most recently, but it is hard for the four year old to come up with. Alec smiled at her attempt and kiss her forehead as Magnus beamed a loving smile at him.

“He is. And who is mi hermana?”

“Mama,” she replied proudly. Izzy leaned over from where she sat next to them to kiss her daughter’s cheek but also to take one of Alec’s hands in her own. 

“How about mi hijo?” Alec asked, making Rafael turn around and look at him with a smile.

Eve turned and pointed at her cousin. “Rafe.” 

“Yep, and mi pequeno?”

“Maxie,” Eve answered as she turned again to point at the boys sitting on the floor in front of Magnus. Max smiled back at them with his hand up in the air. Everyone laughed at that.

Alec shifted slightly to pull her closer with his free hand. Izzy had more tears in her eyes as she knew where these questions were going. “Now Evie, the most important question,” Alec said causing his niece to nod back at him with her full attention. “Who is mi vida?” 

Eve looked at her uncle with wide eyes as she realized who it was. “Dats me!” she yelled out with a big smile on her face. Alec laughed at her reaction as he pulled her into a tight hug. The rest of the family watched with the biggest smiles, Izzy’s the widest of them all. 

“That’s right, Eve. And no one else will ever be mi vida, okay? That is you, always,” Alec said with another kiss to her forehead. 

Eve threw herself back into his chest, hugging him tight around the neck. “Promise?” she asked in a whisper.

“Lo prometo, mi vida,” Alec answered as he let Izzy lean into the hug as well. Maryse walked over with Sophia in her arms who she had taken from Luke. She sat down on the other side of Alec and leaned into him. He slowly moved between all four of them and kissed them all on the forehead. 

After Magnus sneakily snapped a few pictures on his phone, Simon’s voice suddenly broke the emotional moment making the whole family burst out into laughter at his question. “How is it that Alec managed to be the ladies’ man?”


End file.
